


let the sun wrap its arms around me

by eofiyv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Bisa jadi karena pada akhirnya ia berada di Paris yang tidak benar-benar baru namun tak berhenti membisikkan harapan, atau mungkin karena seorang albino menyebalkan tengah tersenyum lebar padanya; dunia menjadi lebih terang dan warna-warna menajamkan ronanya. AU.





	let the sun wrap its arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Standard warning applied. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Judul fanfiksi diambil dari lagu Soul Meets Body milik Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

_**{** and i do believe it's true_

_that_ _there are roads left in both of our shoes **}**_

Death Cab for Cutie - Soul Meets Body

* * *

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahkan ketika ia masih seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kaus tim bola favorit yang terlalu besar untuknya, Lovino tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan melarikan diri dari rumah (yang seharusnya hangat, yang seharusnya penuh cinta _—yang memang benar hangat, yang memang penuh cinta, tapi tak menyisakan tempat untuk dirinya_ ) dengan senang hati.

Tapi tidak bersama Gilbert Beildschmidt.

 _Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi seperti ini_ —Lovino merenung, menatap dunia di luar kereta yang hanya berupa kilasan penuh warna bangunan-bangunan bermandi cahaya hangat musim gugur. Rasanya semua ini nyaris sureal, lebih mirip sesuatu yang akan terjadi di dalam mimpi dibandingkan kenyataan.

(Karena pada detik ini, Lovino Vargas; sembilan belas tahun, setengah tertidur di dalam kereta yang membawanya jauh dari rumah, sementara Gilbert terlelap di bahunya, lagu rock Jerman menelusup keluar dari  _earphone_  yang mereka bagi berdua— _irgendwo da draussen bist du verloren gegangen, du träumst von dem ende, um noch mal von vorn anzufangen; somewhere out there you became lost, you dream of the end, of once again starting over from the beginning._ Dan kini, Lovino telah berada di titik awal itu, tidak sendirian saja.)

.

 _Milan - Turin - Chambéry - Paris_ —oh, saatnya berganti kereta untuk menuju Lyon.

TGV yang mereka naiki berhenti dengan suara  _ding-dong._ Pengumuman berbahasa Perancis dan Inggris dari pengeras suara berkumandang keras.

Lovino membuka mata, mematikan lagu yang bermain di gawainya, merenggangkan badan. Ia lelah dan gelisah karena antisipasi; adrenalin berpacu, degup jantung sedikit terlalu keras dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya, sementara pikiran tak henti-hentinya menawarkan berbagai skenario yang membuatnya mual. Gilbert di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama; albino sialan itu tampak mengerikan dengan wajah mengantuk dan seringai berlebihan. Namun di mata sewarna rubi itu, Lovino tahu, ada harapan di sana. Mereka berdua pagi ini adalah sepasang orang bodoh yang menggantungkan harapan pada sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Dan mereka hanya berharap dalam diam. Mungkin karena pepatah bodoh yang mengatakan jika kau mengumbar harapanmu keras-keras, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada harapan itu. Lovino tidak mempercayainya, tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bersikap waspada.

Gilbert seperti menyadari kecemasannya, tanpa bicara kembali menggenggam tangannya. Di hari-hari lain Lovino membenci kontak fisik, tapi mungkin kali ini Lovino akan berterima kasih padanya—nanti, setelah sarapan kopi dan roti bagel kelewat mahal yang akan membuat tempernya naik untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini.

Orang-orang mulai turun dari dalam kereta, sebagian besar mengenakan mantel tebal seperti dirinya dan Gilbert. Ekspresi wajah mereka bermacam-macam, seperti topeng penuh warna yang berada di balik topeng lainnya. Untuk suatu hari di tempat baru ini, Lovino ingin mengapresiasi kerumunan manusia yang biasanya tidak begitu disukainya.

Bagaimana pun, ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di salah satu stasiun terbesar di Paris ini.

Rangka-rangka baja menjulang menyaring cahaya kering keemasan matahari, jendela-jendela berlengkung tinggi yang majestik; semuanya hidup oleh bising troli dan riuh-rendah para pejalan kaki. Gare de Lyon tidak lebih istimewa dibanding stasiun-stasiun lain yang pernah Lovino sambangi—hanya saja, ya Tuhan, entah itu euforia di dadanya, atau kebebasan yang mengiringi langkah-langkahnya, mungkin juga karena pada akhirnya ia berada di Paris yang tidak benar-benar baru namun tak berhenti membisikkan harapan, bahkan bisa jadi karena seorang albino menyebalkan tengah menyeringai lebar padanya, bahagia hingga ke sudut-sudut terkecil wajahnya—mulai pipi pucat yang memerah muda hingga kilat di matanya. Paris, harapan, dan Gilbert; mereka membuat segalanya menjadi lebih terang, warna-warna menajamkan ronanya dalam dunia Lovino.

Seringai Gilbert mengendur menjadi sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat. "Kurasa tempat ini... punya potensi cukup hebat."

Tentu saja dia benar.

"Di sini, kita akan memulai." Lovino mengeluarkan lima puluh sen, melentingkannya ke udara. "Semoga keberuntungan mengikuti kita."

 _Kita_. Aku dan kau, bersatu dalam momen yang sama.

"Dan kehebatan juga!" Gilbert merentangkan tangannya. "Dan kemenangan! Kekayaan, gadis-gadis, makanan enak, nilai-nilai bagus tanpa perlu belajar, pesta-pesta gila, waktu tidur yang cukup... semua hal hebat di dunia ini! Ucapkan selamat datang di dunia perkuliahan untuk Sang Raja!"

" _Bastardo!_ " Lovino menyikut rusuk teman sintingnya. "Orang-orang melihat kita! Mereka akan berpikir kau semacam penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur, dan aku tidak mau disangka sebagai sustermu."

"Oh, ayolah Lovi! Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan itu semua itu, seperti kau menginginkanku—ow!" Lovino menendang tulang keringnya, sementara Gilbert mengeluh kesakitan dengan rintihan yang dibuat-buat. Pipi Lovino memerah, bukan karena dingin.

Lovino menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara Paris di pagi hari yang beku dan beraroma manis. Kota ini asing bagi dirinya, sama seperti ia yang juga asing bagi kota ini, ia dan Gilbert juga hanya akan tinggal beberapa jam sebelum kereta menuju Lyon berangkat nanti—tetapi ini adalah permulaan yang baik. Ia sedikit ketakutan. Gugup. Lega. Bersemangat. Bebas. Berharap. Merasa cemas. Ketakutan—lagi. Semuanya; segala rasa pada satu waktu. Tapi setidaknya—ia benar-benar tak ingin mengakui hal ini—dengan keberadaan Gilbert di sisinya, Lovino tak perlu merasakan semua itu sendirian.

(Bagi Gilbert juga, ada Lovino.)

Mereka bisa memulai segalanya dari awal di sini; melepaskan diri dari para adik yang terlalu sempurna dan rumah yang terlalu menyesakkan. Membangun sesuatu yang berguna dari puing-puing, berhenti merusak, berhenti menghancurkan. Gilbert menyambung penuh semangat, "dan menjadi hebat! _"_

Yah, dan menjadi hebat.

Daun gugur pertama di musim itu melayang disapu angin, melangkahi gema tawa Gilbert dan senyum tertahan Lovino, lalu berayun menuju tempat di mana seseorang mungkin membutuhkan satu harapan.

_Semoga, semoga._

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i) lagu rock jerman yang dimaksud di atas adalah Spring Nicht milik Tokio Hotel. ii) uhm jadi intinya ini adalah overdramatisasi dari lovi dan gil yang pergi kuliah ke paris.


End file.
